


Purple and Green

by vvvvvvvvvvvvvv (kavvoru)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff, Incest, M/M, kind of, no sexual content only pent up feelings, the story takes place when they are young boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavvoru/pseuds/vvvvvvvvvvvvvv
Summary: In the darkness of the room, Tobirama contemplates his sleeping older brother with a burning intention deep inside his heart.





	Purple and Green

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Purpura y Verde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603765) by [vvvvvvvvvvvvvv (kavvoru)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavvoru/pseuds/vvvvvvvvvvvvvv). 



> I wrote this story long ago, it was originally in spanish though. I have revised it and translated it to english, just because! Hope you enjoy.

He barely touched his brother’s hot cheek with the tips of his fingers and that action alone made Tobirama blush in the darkness of the room. He had to calm down, there was no reason to be nervous. It was just him and his brother inside the room, and the latter was not even conscious to observe or judge his actions. Hashirama was sound asleep and, as if it were not obvious, even if he was awake, he had a heart of gold and would never think badly of the childish caresses that his brother gave him. 

Even so, that was not enough to comfort the young, white-haired Senju, since deep down he knew he had snuck into his brother’s quarters in the middle of the night with a plan, an intention that ached deep inside of him, and this made the boy feel guilty.

Tobirama had carefully knelt down beside his brother’s futon, then he slowly lowered himself closer to his brother’s body, yearning to touch, trying to move in such a way that he would not wake Hashirama. That was the easiest part, he thought. What he found difficult was carrying out what he so desired. 

Tobirama was able to kill to protect himself and his clan, he was a warrior who was not intimidated by older men or even death, but now he felt more vulnerable than ever. His face was barely inches away from his brother's, he could practically smell his breath, the scent of the food they had eaten for dinner a few hours ago lingering in it. The more his face descended above Hashirama’s, the faster Tobirama’s heart beat.

_ Just a kiss, a quick kiss. Hashirama will not notice. I kiss him and then I go back to bed. _

Tobirama straightened his back and looked down at his brother who still slept peacefully over his bed, undisturbed. He gazed at parted lips, those he had not dared to kiss. Something inside his chest throbbed painfully.

The wind blew, making the curtains flutter and so the lighting inside the room changed. Tobirama then widened his eyes at the sight of the bruises on his brother's neck, down his collarbones and splattered all over Hashirama's slightly uncovered chest. His father had surely punished him while Tobirama was away on duty.

With newfound confidence, Tobirama brought his face to his brother and planted soft chaste kisses atop all of the purple and green wounds that stained Hashirama’s warm and slightly damp skin. Finally, he kissed his older brother on the forehead and tried to calm the fire that spread throughout his body. He could not tell if what he felt was shame for his actions, anger against his father, or all the pent up love and adoration that he felt for Hashirama seizing his body. Maybe all three once.

 


End file.
